maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
No 'Us' in This
No 'Us' in This is the fourth chapter of Part I in Max Payne 2. Plot Max answers his door after hearing someone knock and discovers it is Mona Sax, and she tells him that they are both in danger due to someone putting contracts out on them. While Max is listening to her, he looks out the window and notices a sniper ready to fire at him from a window across from his. The sniper begins firing at Max's apartment, then Mona tells him that they are after her and that she has to leave. He calls Valerie Winterson for help, telling her that an unknown number of people are trying to kill him at his apartment, then quickly gets off the phone to chase after Mona. Leaving his apartment and following Mona to a door that becomes locked from the inside, Max attempts to go around the building in order to find her again. After an encounter with a neighbor defending her apartment from one of Max's would-be assassins, he climbs across windows ledges as more Cleaners show up and open fire on him, attempting to shoot him off the small ledges. Max takes them down and continues searching for Mona, going through other apartments and interacting with his neighbors while killing any Cleaners that he runs into. Eventually, Max reaches the apartment the sniper from earlier was camped out in, discovering surveillance equipment and Max's recorded phone conversations. Just after that his apartment is blown up by inept Cleaners who were trying to rig it with explosives but failed. Max then walks through the adjacent hallway, and ascends up the staircase killing more Cleaners. At the top he finds the door to the suites locked. Descending down the adjacent elevator, Payne reaches the first floor encountering more Cleaners and an especially shabby-looking neighbor, who tells Max that the Cleaners have locked the doors leading outside from the other side and that the only other way out is through the suites, which is locked by a key code. The neighbor tells Max that Ed the janitor knows the key code, so Max goes to the basement to locate the janitor. Once Max locates the janitor and he reveals the code number, "667: The neighbor of the Beast", the NYPD detective then goes back up to the 7th floor by elevator, encountering more Cleaners on the way. Going through one of the building's suites and finding its resident dead on her couch, Max goes out of a nearby window, making his way across more window ledges until he finds an open window on a lower floor in another part of the building complex. Climbing inside this window, Max realizes that the explosion that originated in his apartment has set the building on fire; and with Max now trying to get out of the building more than ever, the chapter concludes. Characters *Max Payne (Playable) *Mona Sax *Valerie Winterson (voice only) *Jim Bravura (voice only) *Dangerous Liaisons workers (voices) *Max Payne's neighbors Hidden Weapons *Early in the chapter when a neighbor kills a Cleaner, claiming home defense, Max has the option to ask her for a shotgun and some ammunition, which she will then lead him into her apartment and to a cabinet in her living room containing said weapon and ammo. *Approximately half way through the chapter another elderly neighbor, this time wearing a red robe, will unlock her bathroom door when prompted, and it contains several bottles of painkillers. *The bathroom in the top suite contains painkillers and the cabinets contain several ammo, mainly for the Sniper Rifle. PS2/Xbox On the PS2/Xbox version, this chapter is divided into two parts: Chapter Four: No 'Us' in This and Chapter Four Continued... Gallery Max_Payne_with_His_Neighbor.jpeg|A kindly neighbor offering her shotgun to Max Apartment_explosion.png|Max's apartment goes up after Cleaners fail to set up a trap Trivia *It is possible to kill the sniper at the beginning of the chapter. The easiest way to do it is to equip the Desert Eagle, since it fires straight and has great accuracy, find the perfect spot to fire so Max won't keep hitting the blinds repeatedly, and shoot at the sniper until he goes down and stops shooting completely. Once Max reaches the sniper's apartment, he will find him lying dead on the floor. *When first encountering the apartment of the elderly neighbor in the red robe, Max can ask her to unlock her bathroom in order to grab the painkillers she offers. When in the bathroom, a sniper rifle can be used to zoom in on the space behind the washer in the bathroom, revealing a green dildo with "☮PEACE MAKE'a☮E" written on it. *Near the end of the chapter when Max must go down to the basement to ask Ed the janitor what the key code is for the door to the suites on the 7th floor, Ed is heard singing along to the Poets of the Fall song "Late Goodbye", which was written specifically for Max Payne 2 and based on a poem written by the game's writer, Sam Lake. Furthermore, an album titled Late Goodbye can be seen in Max's apartment. *When Max goes out of the window to the ledges at the end of the chapter, there is a M''' spray-painted on the wall to the left a little way past the window. Hitting the "Use" button 3 times in front of the '''M will cause fireballs to appear and float up and down in between the nearby ledges, making Max say "that's odd." The fireballs must be avoided in order to get down to the courtyard below. This is most likely a reference to the Super Mario series. A video of the easter egg can be seen here. *If Max kills at least two civilians, Jim Bravura will later scold Max and hold him accountable (in the next chapter's graphic novel cutscene) for letting innocent civilians die during the heat of the battle. Video Walkthrough External Link Walkthrough written by 'snkupo' es:Aquí no hay 'nosotros' Category:Max Payne 2 Category:Max Payne 2 Chapters Category:Chapters